Russian Roulette
by Demon's sinner
Summary: "If you play, you play for keeps, now take the gun and count to three." Feliks is sweating bullets now moving slow with no time to think as he take hold of the gun in shaking hands.


Russian Roulette

It was never meant to end like this. He was never suppose to find out. They had been so careful around him every time and when they did come together they had always done so when he was gone. How were they to know he would come home early? Feliks held Toris close as the Russian glared at them from the door. How had things turned out this way? Oh yeah... The blond had fallen in love with the brunette country that he was with right now.

_"Toris?" Feliks asked as the other teen came out of Ivan's room. He was shaking and limping as he walked down the hall towards the blond. "He did it again didn't he." It wasn't a question and the anger towards the Russian grew as the brunette looked up with a broken smile. "It's okay... I can handle it... It's not so bad after you get use to it." This wasn't right! Feliks knew this wasn't right! He pulled Toris close and held him. "I'll take care of you." He pulled him along to his room and shut the door. "Sit down and take off your shirt kay. I'll get the first aid kit. You totally take care of everyone else but who takes care of you?" The other shrugged and Feliks nodded. "Well I'll take care of you." He walked over with the medical kit as the other tentatively pulled off his shirt. The fresh cuts showing bright as blood ran down his chest and back. Feliks hissed and turned his head away biting his lip to keep his anger under control as he moved to sit behind him. "Liet..." He wrapped his arms around him and held him carefully. "I'm like so sorry... I wish like every night that I was like totally strong enough to beat that Meany."_

_ Feliks was a reble and always kept fighting for his own freedom from Ivan but he some times wished he was strong enough to save Toris and the others. As he held him he could feel his friend shake with tears and the brunette turned shocking the Pole by pressing their lips together. "I'm terrified of him Feliks... can no one love me? Am I just a worthless whore like he says?" _

_ "NO! Liet you are not worthless and you are no whore. You are like totally cool and strong and anyone would be lucky to have you. You can be loved and you are! By Ravis and Eduard and me... I love you Liet... I really do."_

That had been their first night together. Feliks showed his long time friend that he was truly loved and that being with another person didn't have to hurt. Now the blond turned his gaze from his shaking lover back to the only man that could cause such fear in him. "Get up Lithuania and get over here," Ivan said sounding sweet as he continued to glare at them. When the brunette made to get up Feliks pulled him closer and growled. "I won't let you hurt him any more Russia." He dropped the whole vally girl thing as he met Ivan's eyes defiantly. "I love him and I refuse to let you hurt him for even one more second."

The cruel smile spread across the pale features of their enemy. "Da? You think you are in love? We shall see." He turned and beckoned Feliks to follow. As the blond pulled away Toris grabbed his arm and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Don't go... Please, he'll kill you. Don't do it." The blond gave him a cocky smile and leaned forward placing one last kiss on his lips. "I can take him."

With that said he got up and pulled on his pants before following the Russian down the hall to the drawing room. A table was placed in the middle of the lavish room with two plush chairs sitting on either side facing each other. As the blond drew closer to where Ivan sat he could see that the only thing on the table was a revolver and one bullet. Shit! The crazy fucker was going to shoot him!

"Have a seat." Feliks hesitated but sucked up all of his courage and took a seat across from the older man. "You say you love him da?" All he could do was nod. His throat had gone dry as his eyes darted to the gun. "You want him for yourself? Well then how about we play for him. You win then you go free and can do as you like. You lose and I am free to do as I wish with him."

Feliks stared at him with wide eyes. What crazy ass game involved a damn gun? "It is called Russian Roulette. I shall place one bullet inside the gun and spin it. You shall then place it against your head and pulled the trigger. It is a one in five chance you will die. So how bout it? Is he worth your life?"

Ivan waited with his hand folded on the table as he smiled at the sweating blond. He was trying to shake him, to make him turn tail and run. "I'm game. I can totally win this." The Russian's face split into a toothy grin as he took the revolver from the polished table top and opened the camber. As he placed the bullet inside the door opened and Toris ran in. The brunette stared in horrified silence as Ivan spun the chamber and clicked it into place. "Feliks... Please no!" He ran over but one look from Ivan had him frozen in fear. As Feliks sat there a terrifying thought hit him that he's here means he's never lost. Feliks could very well die here...

"Take a breath and calm yourself", he says while smiling. "If you play, you play for keeps, now take the gun and count to three." Feliks is sweating bullets now moving slow with no time to think as he take hold of the gun in shaking hands. You could see his heart beating, pounding in his chest. It's clear he's scared but he won't back down. He won't give up without a fight no matter the cost. This was for Toris, the love of his life, he had to pass this test.

He said a prayer to himself as he focused on breathing. "Close your eyes, sometimes it helps," Ivan purred as Feliks' life flashed before his eyes. He wonder if this was the last time he would breath. Would he get to watch the sun set with Toris again? So many would have dropped the gun and ran but Feliks just held it tighter as he closed his eyes tightly. Images of Liet flashed in his mind. The two of them kissing, holding each other tight, laughing, crying, everything that they had ever done together and he opened his eyes to stare at his lover. If he was going to die he wanted his last sight to be of the one he loved.

It was to late to see the value of his life now as he smiled at the weeping brunette. "I love you Liet... with all my heart." And he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**


End file.
